


Friends Worth Fighting For

by TumblingBackpacks



Series: What It's All Worth [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Vines, DSMP isn't ready for the power of this duo, Dreamons, Found Family, Gen, HC and DSMP crossover go brr, Hermit Technoblade, Hurt/Comfort, Technoblade and False shared the same sensei, Technoblade ends up in hermitcraft, and they're childhood friends, wholesome friendships ftw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28836990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TumblingBackpacks/pseuds/TumblingBackpacks
Summary: Technoblade finds himself in Hermitcraft after one too many betrayals in the Dream SMP and ends up reconnecting with an old friend along the way
Relationships: FalseSymmetry & Technoblade
Series: What It's All Worth [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122557
Comments: 28
Kudos: 198





	Friends Worth Fighting For

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the timelines/details in the Dream SMP have been altered for the purposes of the fic, hopefully it all makes sense when reading though! :)

The festival had been all but disbanded, leaving only Technoblade, Tommy, Tubbo, and Ranboo at the remains of the community house. 

“We can finally destroy the government once and for all.” Techno said. “And you can get your discs back, Tommy.”

“No.” Tommy responded, taking a defensive position beside Tubbo.

“Heh?” Techno said. “What do you mean no? We planned this.”

“I mean, no.” Tommy said. “I’m not with you anymore. I don’t want to release the withers.”

“So you’re betraying me.” Techno said. “You’re going back to Tubbo. To the person who exiled you.”

“You’re betraying _me_ , Technoblade.” Tommy refuted. “I’m trying to save L’manburg, you want to destroy it. ‘Operation _Don't_ Let Our Home Blown Up.’ Were you not listening to my whole speech?”

“You say _everyone_ betrays you!” Techno gestured around him for emphasis. “Every time someone doesn’t provide you with your every need you claim they're traitors.”

“That’s not true!”

“Isn’t it? I gave you food, resources, gear. I hid you from Dream.” Techno listed. “I gave you an offer to help get your discs back, the one Tubbo _just gave away_ , and now you’re saying _I’m_ the traitor?”

“Because you want to destroy L’Manburg!” Tommy shouted. “Tubbo’s with me because we’re friends, because we’re doing what’s right and saving L’manburg.”

“You didn’t care about L’Manburg. All you cared about were your discs!” Techno said. “You literally said the discs were worth more than Tubbo like an hour ago!”

“And we made up! We’re on the same side again.” 

“How long will that last?” Techno challenged. “How long until you fall apart again? You _use_ people Tommy. You use them to get what you want then you toss them aside. You used _me_.”

“How could you say that, Technoblade?” Tommy asked. “We were friends.”

“We were never friends!” Techno was starting to get angrier. “I listened to you for weeks and here you are, going against me.”

“Technoblade, people are above the government. We—”

And just like that, any remaining patience he had snapped. “ _I am a person!_ ”

“You are, and so are we, but—”

“You never considered me a person!” Techno was shouting now. “You just thought of me as ‘The Blade’!”

“The reason the discs are so important is—”

“I’m a person! Discs aren’t people!”

“They were taken from me! You’re selfish!”

“Oh, _I’m_ selfish?”

“Yes! L’Manburg wouldn’t be in danger if you—”

“All of these problems are because of _your_ government. I’m just trying—”

“You caused so much destruction already! You’re just as bad as the government!”

“Remember when I was sitting there against the whole government and you and Wilbur just sat on the sidelines? Did you step in? I’ve had your back! I was willing to fight for you! But you wouldn't do the same.”

“That’s because you were going to—”

Tommy’s voice faded into the background as the voices forced its way to the forefront of his mind. Some telling him to stop fighting. Most were just calling for destruction. _Release the withers!_

“Tommy. Stop. Just stop.” Techno said, forcing a steely calmness into his voice. Surprisingly, Tommy quieted. “I’m going to ask you a question.”

Techno’s hand was twitching for a weapon, the voices continuing to pound in his head. He fixed a look onto Tommy, forcing eye contact. “Am I your brother, Tommy? Or am I just your weapon?”

“Technoblade,” Tubbo said. “I appreciate you helping Tommy out during his exile, it’s just—”

“You’re hurting the people if you destroy L’Manburg.” Tommy finished. 

Techno remained silent. Neither of them answered the question, but at this point, they didn’t need to. The answer was pretty clear. 

“You are my brother, Technoblade.” Tommy added on after a few moments. It didn’t feel genuine. The comment felt like it was tacked on as an afterthought. 

“Ranboo agrees that you’re wrong, this isn’t the way to go about this.” Tommy said, as if he hadn’t rubbed it in enough that he had gone against Techno. Like he just wanted to prove that he was in the right by roping in more people. “He’s with me as well. Right, Ranboo?” 

Ranboo looked conflicted, turning helplessly between Tommy and Technoblade. “I don't want to have to choose sides. We shouldn’t be choosing sides, we should be choosing people.”

“Well you obviously don’t think of me as a person.” Techno muttered. 

Tommy shot a glare at Technoblade. “Come on, Tubbo. Ranboo. Let’s go.”

He turned and stormed away, Tubbo following closely behind. Ranboo hesitated, casting one final glance back at Techno before turning to leave as well. Techno was left standing alone, and wasn’t that a painfully familiar feeling?

\---

He pulled out his communicator. He really should have waited to go back to his house before messaging anyone, but he didn’t think he had the patience to stew in his own thoughts for the entire walk back. So instead, he sat down, leaning against the gate as he messaged Philza.

_< Technoblade> whispered to <Ph1lza> phil_

_< Technoblade> whispered to <Ph1lza> you’re with me right?_

_< Technoblade> whispered to <Ph1lza> for destroying the government?_

_< Ph1lza> whispered to <Technoblade> i am_

_< Ph1lza> whispered to <Technoblade> but maybe we can hold off for a bit?_

_< Technoblade> whispered to <Ph1lza> why?_

_< Ph1lza> whispered to <Technoblade> tommy wants to try and save l’manburg_

_< Ph1lza whispered to <Technoblade> maybe we can take down the gov without explosives_

_< Technoblade> whispered to <Ph1lza> you’re siding with tommy?_

_< Ph1lza> whispered to <Technoblade> i’m not siding with anyone_

_< Ph1lza> whispered to <Technoblade> just no withers yet_

Technoblade shoved the communicator back into his pocket. Philza was trying to play it neutral, but it was clear he was favoring Tommy’s opinion on the matter. Phil had sided with him before, it’s not like L’Manburg had treated him particularly well either, especially with the house arrest and attempts at cursed armor. Techno didn’t understand the change in perspective. 

He was too absorbed in his own thoughts to realize that someone was approaching until the shadow was looming over where he was seated. “Dream.”

“Technoblade.” Dream responded, giving a small nod of acknowledgement. 

Techno stood up, crossing his arms. “What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to offer you a deal.”

He paused for a moment to consider his options before replying, “What kind of deal?”

“You’ve been betrayed, Techno.” Dream said. “This isn’t the first time it’s happened, and it won’t be the last if you keep going back to them. Join me. We can form an alliance to destroy L’Manburg.”

“I don’t know,” Techno gave a casual shrug, trying not to show how much the betrayal comment was affecting him. “I’m not sure I want to enter another alliance right now. Unless, of course, you want to call in that favor.”

Dream scoffed, “I don’t need to call the favor, you’ll join me either way.”

“If you’re so sure, then why ask?”

“Common courtesy.”

“Yeah,” Techno responded sarcastically. “Because you’ve been so courteous so far.”

“Take it however you want, you’ll join me. You want to destroy L’Manburg as well.”

“You know what? Maybe I’ll just pack up my withers for another day then.” Techno said, turning around. “Thanks for the offer, but no thanks.”

“Wait.” Dream said in a commanding tone, irritation coloring in his voice. Clearly he wanted his alliance more than he was letting on initially. Against his better judgement, Techno stopped. 

“How about a trade then? You give me the withers and I’ll have my people set them off.” Dream offered. “I can give you some gear, better weapons.”

“Getting desperate now?” Techno asked. “If you want an alliance this badly, just call in the favor.”

“Why wouldn’t you take up this offer? I’m giving you the chance to destroy L’Manburg.” Dream said.

“I can do that on my own,” Techno responded. “I don’t need this partnership, and I’m not interested.”

Techno turned to leave once again, but Dream grabbed his shoulder. Techno stiffened, his hand immediately going for his sword. 

“Technoblade,” Dream said, his voice was strained. “Where are the withers? I’ll find them eventually, it’ll go better for you if you just tell me.”

“Dream,” Techno let out a chuckle. “Getting a bit needy there.”

“Where. Are. They.”

Techno shoved them apart and raised his sword. “We can do this the hard way.”

“I tried forming an alliance.” Dream just shrugged, oddly calm. His own sword was held loosely in his hand, definitely not in any type of fighting stance. 

“You—” Techno was only able to get out one word before a stabbing pain pierced his chest, and he was sitting back up in his bed at his retirement house. That underhanded—! He had just been /kill-ed. Techno scrubbed a hand down his face. Great, now he was completely unarmed. 

He got up with a wince, trying to make his way to his chests to try and rifle for some decent gear. He had some extra diamonds. Maybe not enough netherite for full enchanted armor, but it would have to do for now.

His door creaked open. Techno caught a flash of green, and for a moment, he thought it might have been Philza. Of course it wasn’t. 

“Knock knock.” Dream called. There was no way he could have gotten here this quickly without teleporting. Techno gritted his teeth, this was an abuse of admin abilities! He knew Dream could have just used /kill to take down the citizens of L’manburg, but he hadn’t, because that would bring everyone together against him. 

Dream had enough influence to crush L’manburg, but he wanted to do it publicly, openly. If he used commands, that would shake the foundation of trust for the people on his side. A sinking feeling of dread pooled in Techno’s stomach. He was in a bad position. 

The only reason Dream could use commands against him is because he didn’t have any allies at the moment. No one he could tell. Techno knew Dream wouldn’t kill him permanently, that would surely draw Philza (and possibly Tommy) back for revenge, no matter their relationship at the moment. Some deaths were waived as non-canon, but Techno didn't believe that would be the case for this particular death. Not with Dream's current anger towards him. 

He had to consider the situation as the most realistic scenario, which meant he was one canon death down. On top of that, he was vulnerable. Techno didn’t like the feeling. He was trapped with Dream, who was currently in power-tripping admin mode, and the horrific possibility of whatever that entailed. 

“No one’s home.” Techno called back. There was no point in trying to hide. Dream already knew he was here. He probably had his location on the admin logs. He just had to hurry.

Techno hastily grabbed as many supplies as he could and shoved them in his enderchest, before going to break his bed. At least he wouldn’t be spawn killed. There would be a few seconds to escape from the original spawn point if he was killed, but that was fine. He’d think of something. 

“There definitely is,” Dream said, smugly. Why did he need to sound so smug about it? “Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. No people to turn to. The _powerful_ Technoblade.”

“You’re not playing very fair, Dream.” Techno said. “Still mad about the homeless comments?”

“I tried to offer you an alliance,” Dream continued. “You have to understand that there are consequences for those who cross me.”

“Again, you could have _just_ called the favor if you wanted my help this badly.”

“No, I don’t think you quite understand.” Dream said. Technoblade thought he understood quite well. Dream was trying to use him, just like everyone else on this server. 

He had access to commands, and this situation showed he had no qualms with abusing them if it meant he could cover up the evidence. Dream could obtain as many wither skulls as he wanted if he just typed in the command to do so. But he wasn’t. 

Instead, he was harassing Technoblade, because his previous targets, namely Tommy, wasn’t an option for him at the moment. Because it wasn’t _just_ about crushing everyone into submission by destroying L’Manburg, it was about the principle of it. 

Tommy rebelled. He was stifled. Techno rejected the alliance. The same was happening to him as well.

“—and I’m going to make sure you see that.” It hadn’t occurred to him that Dream was still talking. Techno probably should have been listening, but he doubted anything of substance was actually said.

“That’s nice.” Techno said in a bored tone. “So much talking and you never got to the point.”

That hit a spot of irritation. Dream gritted out a response, “I’m a nice person, so I’m going to give you one last chance to hand over all the wither skulls you’ve collected.”

“No.” Techno said, and was completely unsurprised when he felt another stab in his chest.

\---

He was back at spawn. Techno took a moment to breathe, everything ached. One. He had one canon life left.

He tried to ignore the pain and forced himself to stand. He had to retreat. He didn't like it, but Dream would realize in a few moments that he hadn’t respawned at his house, and he’d be hunted. He didn't believe Dream would take his final canon life, but if there was anything he learned growing up, it was that you don't need to die to be in severe pain. Facing off with an admin unarmed and unarmored was so incredibly unfair.

He spent so long, so much time gathering resources to ensure he would be strong enough to face anybody and everybody on the server. So he wouldn't be in a position like this, but in the end, here he was alone. Again. All of his supplies were taken, all of his allies double crossing, and far too many people against him. 

He stumbled down a random path, finding a cave and digging deeper in an effort to hide as he tried to formulate a new plan. He would need to collect everything. Tedious, but doable. Alliances were clearly off the table. 

He continued mining down, a particularly loose piece of gravel giving way under his feet and opening a hole into a wider cavern underneath. Oh shoot. He fell, shutting his eyes and bracing himself for impact. 

When he reopened them, he wasn't in a cave anymore. In fact, he wasn't sure where he was. He was laying on a platform that appeared to be sectioned off in a decorative pattern, though it was hard to tell due on the scale and his eyes struggling to adjust to the sudden sunlight after the cave. A giant build was sprawled above him, but the area was completely surrounded by ocean otherwise. Where was he?

"Hey, are you alright?" a female voice called from behind him, and Techno turned to face her. "I haven't seen you around here bef— Technoblade?!?"

Techno shifted his weight to prop himself up into a seated position, "Long time, no see, False."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just read riacte’s fic [All of Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28773039) (it’s super good by the way, check it out if you haven't already) and it led to seeing [this tumblr art post](https://definii.tumblr.com/post/639328233379315713/riacte-yakitori-queen-ivi-prism#notes), and oH BOY did imagery of False saying “we shared the same sensei” give me ideas (side note about ["your weapon"](https://etihw000.tumblr.com/post/636775020541116416/you-cant-disrespect-me-at-every-turn-because-my) line)
> 
> The image of False and Techno being childhood friends and training together was adorable and I’m making it happen (also, if anyone knows of other fics with Techno&False friendship, or even Techno joining the Hermitcraft server, please rec them to me because I would love to read them). 
> 
> Honestly, c!Philza is kind of a terrible dad who has a pretty blatant favoritism towards Technoblade and would be siding with him in canon circumstances, but I'm having him be a better dad (or at least try to after a call out) in this one because Tommy and Tubbo need some help. Having him not immediately agree with the wither plan is just a way to get Philza to put more focus on his children that are still minors (I'm wavering so hard between being a Techno apologist and a Tommy apologist-- I just want everyone to get a happy end ;-; why is this so difficult)
> 
> Tommy and Technoblade are obviously biased by their own opinions. Techno hates L'Manburg as a government -- it's corrupt, unjust, unnecessary, and it tears people apart. Tommy loves L'Manburg as a community -- it's his home, the memories of his friends and family, and everything that they worked so hard to build. Neither of them are necessarily wrong, they're just not the greatest at conveying each other's points. (tbh, if any place could give Techno perspective on a great community, it's Hermitcraft)
> 
> Anyway, this is likely going to be super self indulgent and stuffed with headcanons but I'm having a blast outlining it. I'm still trying to figure out how I want to alternate between the events on Hermitcraft/flashbacks to False and Techno as kiddos/Dream SMP but hopefully it won't take too long to post the next chapter :)
> 
> (Edit: Backstory with SBI + Techno and False initially becoming friends has been moved to part 1 of this series as a prequel fic)


End file.
